If Only Everything had a Happy Ending
by I Chose the Narrow Path
Summary: A tribute to some of the Warriors couples.  Please read and review me with your ideas!
1. Held Apart by Destiny

**Welcome to my story, If Only Everything had a Happy Ending. I was so bored and I really didn't feel like typing Flightless because I just updated it like twice in two days so…yeah. The last chapter was kind of rushed. Anyways, this is a tribute to the Warriors couples. You all know that if I owned the Warriors series (which I don't ) things would be somewhat closely related to what you are about to read. I will take requests of couples you want me to write about I'll even take your own characters but I'll need a description and a short story about what happened to them so I can write their "happy ending". I may even include some of my own characters from Flightless. You should check out that story too, it doesn't get enough reviews. Thanks for reading, and when you choose couples please don't do really major ones like Firestar and Sandstorm or Graystripe and Silverstream or Dustpelt and Ferncloud (they had way too many kits) and please stick to couples who had a few trouble spots in their relationship. Ok, I'm done blabbing. Read and review please!**

Held Apart by Destiny (LionXCinder…spoilers for Night Whispers)

"Your destiny is much greater than mine Lionblaze, I don't think we can be together," her blue eyes shone like pools of crystal. The world crumbled down around me. No! This wasn't happening to me! Not after everything we'd been through, we-I didn't deserve this. I wanted so badly to say something, to change her mind but I couldn't, everything got choked in my throat. Cinderheart began to walk away and finally I got the nerve to call her back.

"Cinderheart wait!" her ears pricked but she didn't look back. I wished this wasn't happening but of course it was. I hadn't faced reality yet and it was about to come and kick me in the tail. A soft moan escaped my lips and I disappeared into the forest.

I was coming up to the lake and I smell the fishy scent of the RiverClan prey and hear soft waves crashing on the shore. I stood on the gravelly sand, my mind wandering. Why did this have to happen to me? Why did I have to be a part of the Three? I didn't want to anymore. I spat at my paws. This was all StarClan's fault.

"You piece of fox-dung StarClan! What do you think I am? A tool? A toy? You can't just use me like this to fight evil ghosts…life just doesn't work that way! What's the purpose of keeping us apart? Do you want me to end up like Hollyleaf? I'd kill myself to make Cinderheart believe that we belong together! You stupid…mouse-brains…you can't keep…love held apart by…destiny!"

I collapsed on the ground, sending up a cloud of powdery snow. New-leaf was on its way but last night's cold weather had brought on a soft snow fall, leaving the ground underneath a thin blanket. I closed my eyes, lost in my thoughts. My mind yowled in anger to StarClan but my heart yowled in longing to Cinderheart. How could I ever get her back?

My mind grew quickly tired of thinking about Cinderheart and I fell into a deep sleep only to be awakened in StarClan. I had never truly been here before so why had they called me now? To ruin my life more with the stupid prophecy?

Cinderheart stood in front of me…no, it was Cinderpelt, ThunderClan's old medicine cat. Cinderpelt looked exactly like Cinderheart though, it almost scared me.

I snarled at the medicine cat, "I don't want to be a part of the Power of Three anymore! Don't you see? All three of us are normal cats, why can't we be treated like that? It's only our powers that make us unique, but not different."

"I understand how you feel Lionblaze, but StarClan can't change your life for you, only you can do that. Even though you can't take away your powers, you can make decisions and set goals. If you believe, and you attempt, even if you fail, you will always create your own story. StarClan can't take that away from you, and as likely as it seems, we didn't take Cinderheart away from you either. No cat did and you can't blame anyone for that. That is something you can't control because you only control your life. If you want Cinderheart back then you must get her back. And maybe this will help you out; Cinderheart has a big destiny just like you! Every cat does, but, like yours, hers is a little bit more special than most as well."

"Then what's her destiny, so I can get her back?" I mewed, feeling my heart beating painfully in my chest. Cinderpelt chuckled lightly and meowed, "I can't tell you that. That's her story, not yours Lionblaze, and you can't control it. I'll tell you this much, Cinderheart and I have a lot in common and if she's anything like me come around."

Cinderpelt began to fade away and I wished to call her back as I had done with Cinderheart but I knew I wouldn't get anything out of her. Cinderpelt was so nice, and I had heard many stories about her. How she had been caught in a trap set by Tigerstar to kill Bluestar and lost the ability to be a warrior. How she had to completely become a medicine cat because she couldn't do the duties of a warrior. Wait a minute…and Cinderpelt had died the same moment that Cinderheart was born! Was it possible that maybe StarClan had reincarnated Cinderpelt as Cinderheart so that she could finally be a warrior? Then the entire puzzle was suddenly pieced together in my brain. I needed to talk to Cinder heart…pronto!

I awoke from the dream and began thundering back to the camp. I was about half way there when I skidded into none other than Cinderheart. She jumped back in fright and was about to skitter back but I meowed for her to stay.

"Cinderheart, please listen! I know things are crazy right now but please hear me out!" I panted. Her ear twitched, commanding me to speak.

"Cinderheart, we can still be together."

"No Lionblaze, your destiny is much greater than mine. You are needed to protect all of the clans and I can't live up to that."

"You're wrong Cinderheart. You can live up to it. Your destiny is just as great as mine, if not greater; you just haven't discovered it yet. You are in control of your life and believe me I'm not trying to change your mind. Look, each one of us is unique. The powers that I would give up for you any day are what make me unique, but that doesn't make me any different than every other cat. It's like saying that since our pelts aren't the same color we can't be mates. That's not true, we can be anything we set our minds to be. If you believe, and you attempt, even if you fail, you create your own story, and no matter what your story is I will love you, Cinderheart, always."

Her eyes were shimmering and I thought for a second that she might leave again but she smiled warmly at me a nuzzled me sweetly, "You're right Lionblaze. I was being a mouse-brain; I won't ever let our destinies hold us apart again. I love you too Lionblaze, no matter what your story is.

**Please review! They are one of my favorite couples and send me some to write about to please! Thanks!**


	2. Ashes, Ashes

**Hello again. Please review! Thank you Beckz2000 and because you asked nicely I will do an Ashfur and Squirrelflight happy ending. Basically with the requests it is first-come-first-serve so…yeah. I may also include some of my own characters from Flightless. Please read and review that story too! I'm almost done with it. Anyways, I don't own Warriors, wish I did, blah blah blah. Here's the chapter.**

Ashes, Ashes (AshXSquirrel)

We always fight for the ones we love, but what if your enemy was invisible? What if you were battling impossible odds? What if you were slowly dying from the pain it caused you to fight? What if your heart was rotting out from all the love that had left it? What if your quarrel was with the world-your world…or at least a big piece of it?

I just wished she were a juicy piece of prey that I could catch in my jaws, but I slipped and startled her away. I wish she was a tiny butterfly that I could capture in my paws, but she flew up to high and I can't reach her anymore. Instead the swifter predator caught her and killed her. Instead the stronger animal grabbed and painfully released her. She was free again but as much as she fought for Brambleclaw, I fought more for her. I would never give up, even if it killed me. Squirrelflight and I belong together, with Brambleclaw she is out of control.

Every day it hurts me to see her and him together, it's like being torn apart a thousand times and sloppily, painfully, pieced back together only to be ripped open again. I never understood how none of the cats see my life-blood spilling over the stones of the hollow, turning the lake and the streams red, and staining the grass crimson.

Ever since Squirrelflight gave birth to Brambleclaw's kits the two seemed to have been farther apart but what does that matter? I'll always be her second choice, never in the top spot. Why doesn't she just kill me now? I put up with remembering her every day that I see her. I watch my life going downhill over and over and over again when I see her or when I'm forced to patrol or hunt with her.

I still don't know what I did wrong. I wish she would tell me, it would save me the pain…but what do I matter to Squirrelflight? To her, I must be nothing if she can internally kill me, destroy everything that I worked so hard to build up, watch me burn down in flames until there is nothing left but the ashes…my ashes…and not feel a twinge of guilt. Sometimes I ask myself why I am still here. I've tried suicide before…it never worked. I remember plainly that day I went hunting with Birchfall and Brackenfur. As soon as they disappeared into the forest I unsheathed my claws and ripped them down my shoulder and arm. Blood trickled down but somehow I only felt the emotional pain…nothing else. I decided to hunt and soon had captured a mouse when Whitewing stumbled out of the underbrush with a blackbird in her jaws. She gasped in worry as she noticed all of the blood and asked me what happened.

"I was hunting when I lost my balance and crashed into a tree. I didn't want to go back to camp because I was supposed to hunt and going back right away would prove I'm a useless lump of fur," I told her, my lies hidden well.

"You're not a useless lump of fur, that looks really bad, you should go back. Can you walk?" she asked me kindly.

"Of course!" I snapped a little harsher than I meant to and limped towards the camp with her following me. After a long silence I said quietly, "Sorry for snapping…I didn't mean it."

"That's ok, you must be in a lot of pain. I understand," she said. I was in the camp moments later and my clan mates were asking me stupid questions that I answered the same as before: I tripped and fell into a tree. Squirrelflight wasn't there though, and she is who matters to me, I can live without another worthless cat's empty words.

A small sobbing made me escape my thoughts. Of course it was Squirrelflight who was making the hideous noise. She was sitting at the top of the hollow, her front paws hanging down from the steep side. I really didn't want to talk to her but I love her for StarClan's sake, and can't let her be unhappy.

Slowly I climbed to the very top of the hollow until I was sitting next to her. She looked up, startled slightly by my appearance. I was a little lost for words but I managed out, "Hello Squirrelflight."

My voice was raspy from getting lost in my thoughts and not talking for a while.

"Hey Ashfur. It's kind of a bad day," her voice was choked with sobs.

"Yeah…same," if only she knew what life was like for me she wouldn't even have the guts to complain about hers. I just have to keep reminding myself that I loved-love her…and I will fight whatever enemy opposes my feelings for her.

"Brambleclaw doesn't want to be my mate anymore," she cried. The agony in her voice was unbearable for me and I told her, "That's ok Squirrelflight, I'll always love you."

She looked up at me, a flicker of surprise emerged in her beautiful emerald eyes, "Really Ashfur?"

"As far as I'm concerned Squirrelflight, I loved you then, I love you still, I'll love you forever, always will. Nothing has to stand between us, nothing is keeping us apart, and if anything ever tries to tell us that we can't be together I'll fight it even if I die," I spilled out my emotions.

"You would _die _for me?" Squirrelflight asked in awe.

I gulped before replying, "I already almost did."

After hearing that from me she looked so sad, her face itself could have killed me. Now I could see that she did feel guilty, and maybe even still loved me. I nuzzled her cheek and she did the same back before wiping away the sadness on her face. Her ginger pelt was shining brightly under the sunlight and she looked incredible.

Suddenly the ashes of my life sparked and the fire inside me rekindled. I felt so much better that she accepted me, even if it was only friendship. I couldn't stand to see her sad, or upset, or with that mange-pelt Brambleclaw. It felt right to be laying next to her on a warm sunny day. We didn't speak for a while but her next words definitely surprised me, maybe scared me a little bit…but in a good way.

She looked at me, her green eyes sparkling with happiness and she said, "You're right Ashfur, I loved you then, I love you still, I'll love you forever, always will."

The fire inside of me burned bigger and brighter until my enemy was no longer invisible. My enemy was hate and in seeing it now, I knew I could fight it. Hating would get me nowhere, but love was always waiting for me no matter what path I took; whether I was only ashes, or a fire so strong vivid.

Moons later I was the father, not Brambleclaw…and Squirrelflight and I shared a happy life together as mates, and as best friends. Since then I never let hate get in front of my eyes and blind me from love or knock me off my paws. With love you can always see the way because of the bright fire that enflames your heart. By the way my heart had flourished again, it wasn't wilted and dead anymore. If you wanted to know about our kits, Squirrelflight gave birth to four healthy kits: Honeykit who has a rich golden pelt, Dappledkit whose fur is gray with darker spots, Sagekit has a dusty brown pelt and white paws, and Blazekit who looks like Squirrelflight but a darker red. I named Blazekit to remind myself that if your flame burns brightly, you will always see the right path.

_~Loved you then, love you still, love you forever, always will~_

**That was such a sweet story. Who will I do next? Review and whoever reviews first I will take your request but if others have requests that get sent after the first. I will still do your request but I'll post it after the first one. Please review!**


	3. Happy Endings 3 and 4

**So this is Spottedpath now. I was temporarily Sketchin'. That's my other account if you didn't know and I posted a story on it so you should check it out. Here is the next chapter of Happy Endings or whatever. Two people reviewed wanting me to do DoveXTiger and also as requested I will post a LeafXCrow afterward just below. Enjoy…and review! DoveXTiger takes place during Sign of the Moon so there are some spoilers!**

Please Listen (DoveXTiger)

Dovewing hissed as she walked home from the Gathering. She hated Tigerheart, hated him! He had used her, wasted her time so that he could help his own clan. At first she thought his loyalty was to her but now it just proved that their love was fake. A play-thing that had entertained him for a while but he got bored with it. She pelted ahead of the rest of ThunderClan and curled up in the empty apprentice's den. No cat was there right now so she began to drift off, her blue eyes clouded in misery.

_I loved him so much…I still do…I won't deny that…but does he really hate me that much? Was this whole thing planned so that ShadowClan could take our territory? _She just wished that everything was a bad nightmare and that tonight she could travel to the border and meet Tigerheart as if nothing had happened. Maybe nothing had and she was just making a big deal about it. Or maybe she was right. Dovewing prayed to StarClan that she was wrong. Then a shadow covered her and she looked up. Cinderheart was there, smiling sadly down at her.

Cinderheart plopped down in a cold nest next to her and tilted her head slightly, "What's wrong Dovewing? You look so sad and you just ran the rest of the way home from the Gathering! We were all worried about you!"

"It's nothing Cinderheart, I'm just pondering something…something that I wish never happened," Dovewing sighed into her paws. Cinderheart opened her mouth but quickly closed it again. She gave a small nod of her head and left Dovewing alone.

Dovewing didn't sleep that night, but stayed in the apprentice's den to get away from the other snoring warriors. In the stars all she could picture was his amber eyes staring softly into hers.

"Why…why would he do this to me?" she whispered sadly to the full moon.

"Maybe he was trying to tell you, but you didn't have the courage to listen," a voice made her whip around. There was no one there and Dovewing turned back, a shiver crawling down her spine. Then a sweet scent wreathed around her and she felt comforted.

"Don't be scared young warrior, my name is Spottedleaf and I came to help you," said the mysterious voice in her ear.

Dovewing didn't speak; she was too scared to.

"He's waiting for you now Dovewing. Go see him and everything will fall back into place," spoke the kind voice of Spottedleaf.

"Why are you telling me to continue with my forbidden love?" Dovewing wondered aloud.

"I was a medicine cat and I was in love with your leader. Love really shouldn't be kept apart, it only causes undeserving pain. I wouldn't mind if you had his kits but that is a lot to face and decisions that you have to make. Don't be scared young warrior, StarClan is always watching out for you!"

Then everything went back to normal. Dovewing could feel the gentle medicine cat's presence fade and she stood up in the old nest. Spottedleaf had told her that Tigerheart was sitting out on a chilly night like this, hoping she would show up. Then she'd best not keep him waiting.

She snuck quietly out of the dirt-place exit and was soon trotting through the forest when she began to smell the ShadowClan border marker. She couldn't see very well in the darkness and at once thought that the spirit of Spottedleaf had been lying to her. Then she noticed a pair of glinting amber eyes staring straight at her.

"Tigerheart?" she called softly. The eyes bobbed up and down in a quick nod.

"You came Dovewing…I thought you wouldn't," he said. She felt the anger rebuild in her chest as she listened to his all-too-familiar husky voice.

"Yes…I came," she said through gritted teeth, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm so sorry Dovewing-

"Sorry just isn't good enough!" she spat. Tigerheart looked a little sad and whimpered, "Please just listen to me Dovewing…just once."

Dovewing growled but let him continue.

"Littlecloud was on the brink of life and death. Do you think I enjoyed snatching up Ivypool and holding her hostage? It was all I could do to save my medicine cat! Without Littlecloud the clan would be dead by now!"

"If you wanted herbs you could've just asked Firestar for some but now look at the mess you made!" Dovewing hissed. Tigerheart looked like he could yowl to StarClan in agony. Why wouldn't she understand?

"You don't know how sorry I am! You don't know what it's like for me to always be hated by everyone. To Ivypool I'm no more than a piece of worthless fox-dung when I see her in the Dark Forest! I don't really matter much to ShadowClan! And you! I loved you with every scrap of my heart and everything was just tossed away and the cat I love most was added to list of others that couldn't care-less if I was dead!"

Dovewing didn't say anything. Ivypool had told her about his visits to the Dark Forest but she still trusted him somehow. She believed his words, every last one and she didn't know why. She had no response to this.

Tigerheart took a small step towards her. His eyes were filled to the brim with pleading and sadness.

"Please Dovewing…I'm telling the truth. What good would it do me to lie to you anyways?" he added quietly.

"Not much," Dovewing muttered then looked him straight in the eyes, "I don't know if you're telling the truth…but I believe you. And I never stopped loving you."

"I never stopped loving you either," he mewed, his voice filled with joy now. He tackled her and pinned her playfully to the ground. She smiled up at him and he grinned back.

Then he leaned down and touched his nose to hers and the two of them cuddled in a sweet embrace.

Dovewing had missed saying "I love you" to him.

**That's happy ending number 1. Now here is LeafXCrow. If you want me to continue any of these review or PM me and I'll see what I can do.**

We're Never Too Far Apart (LeafXCrow)

Leafpool jumped into wakefulness. Crowfeather groomed her gently, calming her down and soothing her.

"I must go back to ThunderClan!" she meowed sadly, "StarClan has shown me they are in trouble!"

"What? You can't!" cried Crowfeather, "We were going to run away together…escape the Warrior Code and have kits! You can't possibly be going back! Leafpool you just can't!"

She looked impossibly sad. She loved him so much but this was forcing them apart. There would always be a barrier between them, which no cat could ever break. She hated this; hated that even though they would never be too far away from each other they would always be held back. Leafpool knew there was no way to keep love ripped in half. Without the smoky gray tom beside her she would just be a part of herself. Crowfeather was her other half; the one that made her complete. She buried her nose in his shoulder and he returned the action. He licked her belly and spoke with pain in his voice, "I knew this would happen."

"There is always something that has to ruin our life Crowfeather. Love is a tool and if you can't control love, someone can get hurt. There are two things you can do to stop the pain; one is don't fall in love, two, is extreme caution. I love you too much to be careful though. I would do anything for you Crowfeather but this is all too much for me to handle. Now is when we get hurt."

"I don't have the courage to accept the consequences," Crowfeather grunted, "Please don't leave me Leafpool!"

"You could always come with me!" she mewed softly. Crowfeather pricked his ears in surprise at her words.

"Leafpool that's brilliant, but once the clans know we're in love…since you're a medicine cat…you'd probably be exiled."

"Who's to say I can't give up my position as medicine cat? I can find an apprentice and train him or her but I'll still be a warrior," she told him.

"Let's go then, my new clan is waiting for me!" Crowfeather yowled in happiness, getting swiftly to his paws and bounding away. Leafpool quickly followed him over the hills until they were approaching ThunderClan territory.

They found the camp infested with badgers and leapt into battle. Crowfeather was fighting side by side with Leafpool and soon the badgers left. The brawl was bloody and terrifying but in the end some WindClan came to help. All of the badgers left and the camp was left in peace to recover. Crowfeather and Leafpool walked up to Firestar. The ginger leader was licking his wounds and he looked up at them.

"Cinderpelt is dead Leafpool. You're the new medicine cat."

"What? No Firestar, I can't be the medicine cat. I'm in love with Crowfeather. That's what we came to tell you," Leafpool mewled, grief welling in her heart.

Firestar flattened his ears and glared at Crowfeather. The smoky gray tom didn't react at all just sat there, gazing icily back at the ginger leader. Firestar thought about it for a little bit longer.

"I will permit you and Crowfeather to stay in ThunderClan but you must stay the medicine cat until you have found an apprentice and trained him or her."

All of the barriers holding the two back were toppled over and now they would never be apart. All of this news came as such a surprise to Leafpool and she nuzzled her father in gratitude.

"Thank you Dad, you have no idea how much this means to me."

**Ok so the second one was very short and very rushed I know. No need to constructively criticize me because it's useless and makes me feel bad. No flames unless you want me to re-delete everything on my profile; stories, bio, and everything else! Thanks! Please review or Pm me with requests also try sending your own characters but I'll need a lot of info to give a happy ending for those. Or even just come up with a random tragic situation and I'll see what I can do. Plus I might add some of my own characters from Hawk's Call so you should read that too…and review…nicely! If you're wondering, the first chapter of Book 2 in Hawk's Call is coming soon. I just have a lot of work to do with the allegiances. Review nicely!**

**Off to eat large amounts of sugar, Spottedpath98/Sketchin'98 (98 is my favorite number)**


End file.
